Rosa hybrida/Hybrid Tea Rose Plant.
cv. xe2x80x98Keihayanasaxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was discovered during 1998 in Japan while growing among plants of the xe2x80x98Febesaxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,529). The new variety of the present invention accordingly is believed to be a naturally-occurring mutation of the xe2x80x98Febesaxe2x80x99 variety of unknown causation.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) Forms large elongated buds on straight stems,
(b) Forms in abundance attractive salmon pink blossoms,
(c) Forms attractive dark green semi-glossy foliage, and
(d) Is particularly well suited for the production of cut flowers under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used to advantage during the commercial production of cut flowers under greenhouse growing conditions.
The new variety was selected and preserved primarily because of its distinctive blossom coloration that differed from the parent xe2x80x98Febesaxe2x80x99 variety. More specifically, the xe2x80x98Febesaxe2x80x99 variety exhibits light pink blossoms whereas the new variety of the present invention forms blossoms that are salmon pink in coloration. In addition, the number of petals per blossom is different. More specifically, the xe2x80x98Febesaxe2x80x99 variety commonly forms approximately 20 to 24 petals per blossom on average whereas the new variety of the present invention commonly exhibits approximately 30 to 34 petals per blossom on average.
The new variety of the present invention can be distinguished from the xe2x80x98Keihatakahoxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/832,840, filed concurrently herewith) that also is a mutation of the xe2x80x98Febesaxe2x80x99 variety. More specifically, the xe2x80x98Keihatakahoxe2x80x99 variety forms deep pink blossoms having approximately 50 petals blossom.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and the rooting of cuttings. Such asexual propagation by the above-mentioned methods as performed in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Keihayanasaxe2x80x99 variety.